


Bananas

by inksheddings



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings





	Bananas

"I'm starving. When's dinner?" Dee asked.

"Another hour," Ryo answered. "Have a banana to tide you over."

"Then we'd never eat dinner. Bananas make me horny."

"Everything makes you horny."

"You complaining?"

"Not really. But bananas?"

"Eighth grade. Sex ed."

Ryo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Not my school's. Katie Clarkman's," Dee leered.

"I should've guessed."

Dee pulled Ryo close and kissed him. "Jealous?"

"Of Katie Clarkman? Nah." Ryo slid a hand between Dee's legs. "She may have known how to hold a banana, but I'll bet she didn't know the first thing about properly peeling one, hmmm?"

"Fuck."

"After dinner."

END


End file.
